deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CBA222/UNSCDF vs.Turians
NOT DONE YET JUST PUBLISHING THIS TO SAVE IT Hello guys, haven't posted in a looooong time, hopefully I don't give up on this one like I did the zombie tournament(if you want to do that talk to me). Anyways, the only game series where I have extensive knowledge is Halo, so I'll be doing a same universe battle. The battle is going to be on Earth, with the System's alliance invading. UNSCDF-United Nations Space Command Defence Force: Basically the human military. They have lost nearly every single of their colony worlds and are forced iinto a final stand at their homeworld. Systems Alliance-An alliance of alien species, their leaders(Prophets) are bent on destroying humanity and have already glassed(making it unhabitible) hundreads of their worlds. They have superior technology. The UNSC Home Fleet has over 100 ships, the Covenant had a few hundred, and each ships could take out 2-3 of the UNSC's. Humanity's only hope in space lied in the 300 Orbital Defence Platforms(ODPs) stationed in orbit around earth. Each of these carried a "Super MAC" which could punch through 2 Covenant ships(destroying them) and lowering the shields of a third. They could fire every five seconds. Due to the tremendous amount of energy required for the cannon, they were powered by ground-based generators that beamed energy up to the stations. This battle will revolve around the Covenant's attempts to capture the generators, and the UNSC's struggle to defend them. An important thing to notice is that you should pay a little more attention to the units rather than individual weapons, because this is an army-sized battle. It is a long read, so don't skip anything. UNSC UNSC Infantry Marines Much like today's Marines, the UNSC Marine Corps is resposible for land-based expeditionary operations. Their armor was resistent to ballistic projectiles but easily penetrated by plasma, although it did have a heat reduction layer which had a chance of diarming plasma blasts. They used a variety of weapons and vehicles in their operations(described below). Army Although they used similiar weapons to Marines, they served as the primary force in garrison and ground combat duties. Their weapons and equipment differ slightly, but altogether are very simliar to each other. The one main difference in equipment was that the army used the Falcon to deploy troops, while the Marines used Pelicans. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Although technically part of the Marine Corps, ODSTs are better trained, heavily armored, and are famous for being able to deploy from sky/space via the use of drop pods. Their helmets are equppied with advanced systems such as thermal and motion sensors. Their armor is reinforced with titanium. SPARTAN-IIs Warriors of legend. Only 33 of these were ever deployed in combat. Trained since the age of six and wearing powerful MJONLIR armor even stronger than the Elites', they were nearly invincible on the field, running high-risk operations only they could do. Five survived to defend Earth. SPARTAN-IVs Halo 4 gave the USNC a signifigant new asset. SPARTAN-IVs recieved the same augmenations and MJONLIR armor as SPARTAN-IIs, but has less training as they were recruited from existing ranks of the UNSC, but were nevertheless trained very hard. There were also a few hundred of them. UNSC Vehicles Warthogs Warthogs were the most common vehicled fielded by the UNSC, and were very versatile and had many variants. The most common variant is the recon variant, which features a turreted anti-aircraft chaingun. There were also anti-armor models inclusing the rocket warthog and the guass warthog, which fired metal slugs at hypervelocity. The metal slugs easily took down light and infantry, and had nearly perfect accuracy. Support Vehicles A variety of support vehicles introduced in Halo Wars. The Wolverine holds 2-4 missle pods which can be used to engage both ground and air targets. It also has a heavy grenade launcher for defense from ground attacks. The Cobra is a anti-armor vehicle, and carries multiple rail guns to do its job. It's main weapon are two 30mm rail guns, when fired, can penetrate even the heaviest of (Covenant) armor. It also has a special "lockdown" mode where it is rendered immobile but it can fire a much more powerful 105 mm rail gun. The rail gun fires an explosive shell at supersonic speeds. The last vehicle is the Gremlin. While ineffective against infantry, it's EMP cannon hamper communications and disable vehicles. It must, however, be well protected for it has no real weapons of its own. Tanks The UNSC fields three tanks, the most common being the Scorpion MBT. It carries a high velocity 90 mm cannon and a turreted machine gun. The cannon takes 3-4 seconds to reload, and the entire tank only requires a crew of two, although up to four more passengers can ride on the sides of the Scorpion, but this leaves them open to enemy fire. It has heavy army although still vulnerable to anti-armor weapons. The Grizzly is a more powerful version of the Scorpion, boasting a stronger machine gun and two 120mm cannons. It has heavier armor and can take more hits. Unlike the Scorpion, however, passengers can not ride on its sides. The last tank is the Rhino. Unlike other UNSC vehicles, this one sports a long range plasma cannon, and is used as an artillery platform. The plasma cannon was reverse-enginereed from Covenenant technology, and is potent against energy shielding. Mammoth The largest ground vehicle fielded by the UNSC, this monster is 70 meters long, and carries a smaller version of the MACs used on warships. It also has two missle turrets for close-in defense. It is designed for taking out vehicles, aircraft, structures, and even warships. Its heavy armor was shown capable of withstanding even heavy (Covenant) artillery. It can also carry smaller vehicles and Marines inside its bay. MECHS Gunships The UNSC fielded three VTOLS for support and aerial combat. The Hornet and Sparrowhawk were used to provide support and combat enemy aircraft. The Vulture is a very heavily-armored support aircraft. The Vulture carries several missiles and autocannons. The Hornet has two missile launchers and rotary cannons. The Sparrowhawk has cannons and a stronger version of the Spartan Laser. Dropships The UNSC has two main dropships. The Pelican is heavilier armored and carries heavier weapons(missile pods and autocannons), so it can also function as a gunship. The Falcon carries less passengers and its armament consists of two machine guns at the sides. Bombers/Fighters The Shortsword is a stragetic bomber main used for carpet bomb runs over enemy forces. The Longsword is mainly a space fighter but can also be deployed in the atmospheric role with its missiles andn heavy cannons. During the Battle at Szurdok bridge, these fighters managed to take out entire Scarabs easily. X-Factors UNSCDF - XFactors - Turian ' 95' - Numbers - 92 The Turians have considerable numbers as they are the main military arm of the Citadel Council and boast a large fleet. However the UNSC takes a slight advatage here as they are the defending faction and are in defense of their homeworld. They will boast the most amount of troops the UNSC has stationed on a single planet. 90 - Experience - 115 From what I can see the Turians have fought a whole ton of wars starting back thousands of years of ago. THey have fought off numerous invasions and rebellions and dealt with civil wars. They have a bucketload of experience which is why they are the main military force of the Citadel Council. However not to disregard the UNSC. While not participating in a large amount of wars, they fought a decade-long engagement against the Insurrection and a 30 year long war against the Covenant which was played out across hundreds of worlds. Category:Blog posts